Camshaft adjusters are technical component groups for adjusting the phase positions between a crankshaft and a camshaft in an internal combustion engine.
From WO 2011 032 805 A1 it is known to arrange in a camshaft adjuster a volume accumulator from which hydraulic fluid can be drawn out from the pressure chambers in the event of an underpressure.